Coordinated multipoint transmission (CoMP for short) refers to that multiple geographically separated transmission points participate in data transmission for a user equipment (UE for short) in a coordinated manner or jointly receive data sent by a UE. CoMP can implement sharing of control information and data information among multiple cells in a wireless communications system, which can effectively improve overall cell performance and cell edge user performance.
An uplink joint processing technology in an uplink CoMP scenario refers to that: some or all of cells in a CoMP set receive uplink data sent on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH for short) by UE, and jointly make a decision in a coordinated manner, thereby improving receiving quality of an uplink signal. Therefore, how a CoMP set is determined becomes more important.